Issei Hyoudou, the Ring-Bearing Wizard
by Xerozzuro
Summary: Phantoms. Entities born from the bodies of despairing people with magical potential (Gates). Powerful, strong and threatening, the only one able to oppose them is a boy, using magic. But what will happen when this boy realizes that the Phantoms are not the only supernatural beings on the Earth and gets embroiled in their bussines? LessPerverted/OOC/Strong/SlightlyOP!Issei x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My name is Xerozzuro and I'm a beginner author on this site. I have a somewhat experience in writing as I'm working on two other stories along with this one. Enough with this however.**

 **Now, this story was heavily inspired by the Kamen Rider franchise and an awesome author and his awesome story.**  
 **So I would like to say one big 'Thank you for the inspiration' to the Composcreator and his awesome story 'HS Kamen Rider Wizard DxD'. Make sure to check out his stories!**

 **In this story, Issei will still have the 'Boosted Gear', but he'll also be Kamen Rider Wizard. Whether he will or not become a Devil is not yet decided.**

 **I want to point some things out right away: I'm not a Kamen Rider specialist and I may change some things in the story. Either for fun or by mistake.**

 **I'm not native British/American and my English skills are far from good, so that's why I asked the Composcreator to beta for me.**

 **Fact: Issei's appearance is the same as in 'Issei Hyoudou, the Neko Dragon' (White hair, styled like Allen Walker from D-Gray-Man while in Crown Clown form [Feel free to Google it up if you don't know what or who Allen is]) and he has two 'Boosted Gears'. Don't ask me why it's like this. It just is.**

 **I think that's all for the author notes. Let's begin!**

* * *

"Speech"

'Sacred Gears, Magical items, Group/Organization name, Nicknames, etc.'

 _'Thought'_

 **[Certain 'Sacred Gear']**

 **"WizarDriver/Handauthor sounds"**

[Figure name]

(Author remarks, rant, whatever)

:Phone, telepathy:

*Action, Background action, Ability action.*

Flashback

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or Kamen Rider. All I own is my crazy imagination, Issei's appearance that was made by me, original rings, spells and styles I'll be putting in this story.**

 **Chants, data of the magic rings, etc. were obtained through Kamen Rider Wiki, Highschool DxD Wiki**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Long ago, magic and science worked together in harmony. But with the rise of the civilization, magic fell into the shadows.  
It is now the present day. One boy uses magic to hold back forces that science is powerless to stop. He is known as… the Wizard.

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

It was a beautiful day in Japan. The sun was shining, the streets were bustling, and there was a boy sitting on a lamppost. He was sitting on top of the lamppost while eating donuts and drinking soda.

The name of this boy was Hyoudou Issei, a 16-year old dropout boy. He was dressed in a simple paired of blue jeans, red T-shirt and black jacket with hood. He was staring at the horizon as he ate his remaining donuts and drank his remaining soda.

"Ahh." Issei said as he finished his meal. "Delicious as always. Well, let's hope that something interesting happens today. I'm bored already and it's still morning." Issei said to himself. He then stretched, careful not to fall of the lamppost as he did so.

At this moment, a small silver and red eagle flew up to Issei and screeched, getting Issei's attention. "Oh, Garuda! Did you find a Phantom?" Issei asked the small eagle, now known as Garuda. Garuda screeched and nodded in response.

"Well then, time to get to it!" Issei exclaimed and jumped down onto a customized motorcycle that was just below him. Issei put his helmet on and drove off following Garuda.

{[Scene Break]}

Meanwhile at a recently closed down factory, four teenagers wearing their school uniforms were looking around the main interior of the building. The group consisted of three girls and one boy.

"Are you certain this is the place, Akeno-san?" The tall, handsome, blonde boy asked.

"Yes. There have been multiple disappearances here, causing the factory to be closed down." A girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail, purple eyes and a buxom body replied. "We were asked to investigate as it was most likely the work of a Stray Devil." She then turned to another girl. "Isn't that right, Buchou?"

"Yes." Responded a red-haired, tall girl with a buxom body and bust almost as big as the one of the black-haired girl. "As the Devils in charge of this area, it's our duty to eliminate those who have gone astray." The red-haired girl said. She then turned towards the smallest member of the group. "Did you smell something, Koneko?"

"…Trouble." Replied the short, petite, white-haired loli girl with practically flat chest.

The minute she said that, she and the rest were all attacked by a dozens of golem-like creatures. They were caught completely off-guard and unable to defend themselves. They were thrown around the large space, hitting machinery, walls, piles of boxes and junk.

They were unable to fight back, as they were left breathless and in heavy pain. The golem-like creatures didn't stop there however. In their hands spears suddenly appeared out of thin air. The white-haired loli girl rushed forward and tried to punch one of them, but found out that she practically did nothing to it, except for pushing it merely a yard back. But even so, the golem-like creature recovered within seconds.

"…They're tough." The white-haired loli girl, also known as Koneko, commented.

"Akeno, get ready to-" The red-haired girl began, but she was cut off by a monster that appeared out of nowhere.

This being was much different than the other creatures and it was clearly their leader, judging by its behaviour that was different than the others'. It was a 6-foot tall blue behemoth with oversized horns sticking from the side of its head. The behemoth got close to the red-haired girl, also known as Rias, and began to choke her.

"Buchou!" Rias' companions yelled, causing them to be distracted, an ideal opportunity for the golem-like creatures to strike them down. The golem-like creatures knocked them to the ground and pinned them down with their spears. The three were now forced to look on as Rias lost more and more strength while struggling to free herself from the monster's grip.

"Now, fall into despair as you get closer and closer to death!" Said the monster gleefully. "Fall into despair and give birth to a new Phantom!"

Just as Rias and the rest began to lose any hope of surviving, one of the nearby windows was smashed down by Issei on his motorcycle, still wearing his helmet. As he smashed down the window, he sped up towards the monsters that were pinning down the blonde boy, Akeno and Koneko. As he got to them, he began spinning around, doing wheelies on the front wheel using the back wheel to strike anyone that was close to him.

When he got back on two wheels, he got off the bike and took off his helmet, revealing his face to Rias and the rest that were in the factory. Even though Rias was still getting chocked by the behemoth, she was able to catch a glimpse of his face.

He had a white/gray hair and red-coloured eyes. The front half of his hair fell on the upper part of his face, forming a couple spiky bangs. The other half was a little longer and it pointed backwards. The hair's ends were spiky as well. (If you can't figure out the appearance of the hair, then please take a look at Allen Walker in Crown Clown form. Issei's hair is the exact same here. Thank you.)

Once Issei got off the bike, he lifted his right hand and put a weird, round ring with a strange symbol on his middle finger. He then lowered his hand and put it over a strange attachment that was mounted on his belt. This strange attachment was actually a little, hand-looking-like device with yellow outlines.

As Issei put his right hand over the device, an automated, yet cheery voice was heard. **"Connect; Please!"** The voice said. The moment this voice was heard, a weird, red 'Magic Circle' opened right next to Issei. The weirdest part about this 'Magic Circle' however, was the fact that nobody recognized it.

Issei then reached inside the 'Magic Circle' and pulled out a big, silver gun. On the left side of it, there was an attachment that looked just like the attachment on Issei's belt. Unlike it however, the little hand device on the gun looked like a closed fist with the thumb sticking out. As Issei took the gun from the 'Magic Circle', he began spinning around with his right hand extended while firing the gun.

Bullets began flying at all directions, but the surprising thing was that all the bullets, no matter in which direction they were fired, began flying towards the behemoth monster, that was holding Rias. The behemoth decided to use Rias as a shield to protect himself from the bullets. He turned her around and put her in front of him with her face turned towards Issei.

The bullets were making their way towards Rias with red trail following them. Rias' blue green eyes widened then she screwed them shut, waiting for the inevitable. Just when the bullets were inches away from Rias' face however, they immediately changed their trajectory on their own, bypassing her and hitting the behemoth straight in the head.

The behemoth yelled in pain and let go of Rias. Rias fell on the ground inches away from the behemoth, coughing. However, soon enough, she heard the same automated voice from earlier.

 **"Teleport; Please!"** The automated voice said. Seconds later, Rias was no longer in front of the Behemoth, but instead, she was in front of the boy, Akeno and Koneko.

"Are you alright?!" Akeno asked Rias, as Issei teleported her to them.

"Yes, don't worry. My throat is just a little sore." Rias reassured her.

"These are silver bullets!" The behemoth suddenly roared out. "Are you a wizard?!" The behemoth asked as it pointed to Issei.

 _'A wizard?'_ Rias and the rest were thinking, as they heard the behemoth's question.

"Pretty much." Issei replied with a smirk. "Now, why don't you try your luck with me, instead of attacking these beautiful ladies?" At his comment, Rias', Akeno's and even Koneko's cheeks turned slightly red.

"Bastard! Take this!" The behemoth roared and conjured a small fireball and launched it at Issei. As the ball hit Issei and exploded, the four students gasped, unable to see anything beyond the resulted inferno and smoke. Then, they all heard that automated voice for the third time today.

 **"Hii, Hii! Hii, Hii, Hii!"** The voice said. A second after that, all the flames were sucked into a red 'Magic Circle' that had appeared, similar to the one that Issei pulled out the gun from.

As the flames disappeared, a completely new figure was revealed. The figure was wearing a black, hooded trench coat with red on the inside and three large ruby crystals on each side of the front of his coat complete with a black body suit, and black shoes. On the shoulders, the figure had some armour which had a picture of a dragon breathing fire. On his wrist and ankles he had ruby bands which had silver lines on them. On his waist, there was a silver belt with a hand in the middle of it, which had a silver buckle around the hand ornament. Connected to the belt was a chain that had a lot of rings on it. He also had a ring on each of his middle fingers. His chest armour was made of ruby crystal and so was his helmet.

The helmet itself was in oval shape, representing a human head and had a silver line around it. On the either sides of the helmet, there were silver lines that were passing through the front part of the helmet, forming two trapezoid forms. These forms indicated where the eyes of the person wearing the costume are. The helmet also had a V line on the top with a little yellow crystal.

The behemoth, Rias, and the rest were all in shock. Instead of Issei, there stood a completely different entity. But Rias and the rest were even more shocked when the 'entity' talked. (You can google up Kamen Rider Wizard and search for images if you're confused or failed to understand how Wizard looks like.)

"Now, why don't you be a good Phantom and just welcome what's coming towards you?" The bejewelled figure said. Once Rias and the rest heard it, they were sure of one thing – this was the boy that came in through the window minutes ago. The bejewelled figure had the same voice, although it sounded slightly modified, as if coming from a speaker. Even so, this was unmistakably Issei. "Oh, I almost forgot…" Issei said as he took a ring from his belt chain and put it on his middle finger on his right hand.

"I fight better with music." Issei said as he put the ring over the arm on his belt and scanned it.

 **"Music; Please!"** (I give credits to the Composcreator for this ring.) The same automated voice said. It looked like that the voice was coming from the belt. Issei then raised his left hand close to his face (helmet).

"Now, it's showtime." Issei said. Just as he said the word 'showtime' music began playing from the belt. (The music that is playing is KR Wizard's theme song: Life is showtime.)

"You shall not defeat me!" The monster roared out. "Get him, Golems!" As soon as the monster said this, more golems appeared and rushed towards the bejewelled figure.

Issei was calmly walking forward. He merely raised his gun at the nearest golems and shot them. A couple of the golems tried to get Issei from behind, but he just span around and shot all the golems that were near him.

"A couple of Ghouls are nothing for me, Phantom-san." Issei drawled. "Why don't you try something new?"

"Oh, I'll give you something new! Ghouls, destroy him!" The Phantom yelled again. More ghouls appeared, but unlike the others, they were armed with spears.

"That's more like it!" Issei exclaimed, excitement colouring his voice.

"Get that cocky bastard down!" The phantom ordered. The Ghouls obeyed instantly and all of them thrust their spears towards Issei at the same time.

Issei ducked under the spears and knocked them down with a sweep of his legs before standing up again. He then blocked an incoming punch, coming from an unarmed Ghoul that was not yet killed. Issei countered the Ghoul with series of rapid and intensely quick strikes that sent the Ghoul flying in the air.

"…He's… strong." Koneko commented while watching the battle with the others.

More and more Ghouls were rushing towards Issei, all of them armed with spears. He then caught his gun with both his hands. He used one of his hands to pull back the hilt of the gun and make it straight to the main body of the gun. This caused a blade to pop out of the muzzle of the gun, turning the gun into a sword.

With the gun, now transformed into a sword, Issei made a small stance before easily parrying a set of spear attacks and struck down the unarmed Ghouls that were around him.

"His ability with swords is amazing!" The boy, also known as Kiba exclaimed. Just when he said that though, he and the rest realized that the battle was taken outside, so the group all went to see how it'll end.

Upon exiting the factory, they all saw Issei, cutting and slashing Ghouls that were in his way.

"Just die already!" The blue behemoth roared as he began launching fireballs at Issei.

"I almost did once…" Issei said as he changed his sword back into the form of a gun. He then fired a couple of bullets towards the behemoth. He hit one of his horns enough times for it to break. Upon the feeling of its horn breaking, the behemoth roared in anger. "…It wasn't a nice feeling."

"You won't stop me! I'll drive her to despair! Mark my words!" The blue behemoth said and began running towards somewhere, obviously trying to escape from the Wizard.

"Hey, I'm not done with you!" Issei said as he began running after the behemoth, only to be stopped by a group of Ghouls who had encircled him. "Heh. Guess I'll have to deal with you first." Issei said.

Holding the gun with his right hand, Issei used his left hand to pull the thumb of the hand attachment (The one on the gun/sword), causing the fist to open itself, revealing a small 'Magic Circle' on the palm of the hand. As soon as the fist opened, the mechanical voice was heard again, although it was a lot more cheerful this time.

 **"C'mon And Shoot; Shake Hands!"** The voice said. Issei then put his left hand over the 'Magic Circle' that was on the palm of the now opened fist. "Flame Shooting Strike!" The automated voice announced. A 'Magic Circle' appeared over the gun as flames began to surround the barrel. The automated voice was still heard though. **"Hii Hii Hii!; Hii Hii Hii!"**

The flames kept getting bigger and bigger, more and more intense. As the flames finally reached their highest heat, Issei made a stance, ready to attack and end all the golems.

"Finale." Issei said quietly. After he said that, Issei spun in a circle, firing large fire balls with each pull of the trigger, destroying all the golems, close to him and far from him. "Enough about this." Issei said and touched his belt again, stopping the music that was playing up until now.

"A-Amazing…" Rias gasped as the battle ended. The others were left in a similar state. They were all staring at the mysterious bejewelled boy with awe and amazement.

While they were staring at him, Issei was lost in his thoughts which he, unconsciously, muttered to himself, barely audible for the spectators that were still staring at him.

"Looks like he got away…" Issei muttered at himself with a sigh. Just as he said that, his familiar, Garuda flew up to him again. "Ah, Garuda. I will need you to find the Phantom for me. Will that be okay?" Garuda screeched at Issei, as if saying 'yes'. Just when he was about to fly off though, Issei stopped him.

"Wait." Issei stopped him and pulled out two more rings from his ring chain. One of the rings was blue and the other one was yellow. He put the blue ring on the middle finger of his right hand and placed it against his belt's hand.

 **"Unicorn; Please!"** The voice announced. Pushing a level on his belt, which made the hand turn anti-clockwise and then clockwise again. He then scanned the other ring. **"Kraken; Please!"** Two plates appeared in front of Issei then. One of them yellow, the other one blue.

Sections of the plates broke off and rearranged themselves before joining back up, creating a mini blue unicorn and a mini yellow kraken. Issei then took the two rings and inserted one in each of them. The unicorn fell on the ground and the kraken floated lazily around.

"The Phantom should still be near." Issei said to his three familiars. "Can you guys please find him for me?" The familiars all responded with specific sounds and flew/ran off towards various directions. "Thanks." Issei muttered as they left.

As the familiars were sent off, Issei realized that he still had a group of watchers. To break the silence, he decided to speak to them. "Yo." He basically said.

"Uhm…" The boy, Kiba, was the first to talk. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Wizard. Kamen Rider Wizard." Issei replied as he lifted his left hand to his face (mask). His hand had a large red ruby ring, representing the helmet he was wearing at the moment.

"Kamen Rider?" The black haired girl, Akeno asked.

"Kamen Rider." Issei confirmed with a nod of his head.

"What is a Kamen Rider?" Kiba asked.

"There are people who, through magic, mutations, technology or any combination of these means, have gained the power to change into powerful battlers. Whether they fight for good, for evil or simply for their own desires, these masked warriors all bear the name of Kamen Rider." Issei said, straightening his back with pride.

"And I'm proudly able to call myself one." Issei added.

"Who are you really?" Rias wheezed slightly. Her throat was still hurting her a bit from the choking that the Phantom gave her, but she was okay now.

"I just told you." Issei responded. "I am-"

"You real name." Rias said. "Is it a secret for some reason?"

"Well, you see, I'm supposed to be a fighter, hiding in the shadows, so yah, I don't see why I should tell you my name…" Issei said, scratching the back of his head.

"Ara, ara. He has a point, Buchou." Akeno said while smiling. Her smile quickly disappeared though. "Although, I'm curious as of who he is… I'm fairly interested as well."

"And why is that?" Asked Issei as he crossed his hands while holding his gun in his right hand.

"I sense a large portion of power and magic coming from you." Akeno replied to Issei. "You have more powers and elements than just Fire, don't you?" At her question, Issei froze. To Rias and the rest of the group that were with her was pretty well-known that if somebody was able to sense Element magic or any magic in general, that would be Akeno.

They were all staying still, waiting eagerly for Issei's response. Finally, Issei responded.

"So what if I have?" Issei responded to the question with a question by himself. "Is that of such a big matter?"

"So it's true?" Akeno asked with a smirk.

"I never said such a thing." Issei responded.

"Why did you ask me about it then?" Akeno tried to pin him.

"Why did _you_ ask me?" Issei asked once again, smirking behind his mask, although it wasn't visible for the others. Unable to respond, Akeno just gave in and kept silent. "That's what I thought." Once Issei said this, he snapped his fingers and his motorbike, which was still inside the warehouse, came to him by itself. Just as Issei was about to get on it, Rias stopped him.

"Wait!" Rias yelled at Issei.

"Hm?" Issei turned his head towards Rias.

"Uhm…" Rias began. "Thank you for saving me from that monster." Rias, then bowed to him as a sign of gratefulness.

"We're thankful as well." Akeno and the rest said as they bowed their heads as well.

"Don't sweat it." Issei replied and got on his motorcycle. "It's my business as a Kamen Rider to take care of these creatures that are endangering the humanity. Also, don't worry about the Phantom. If he comes close, I'll destroy it. See ya." And with this, Issei drove off towards somewhere.

The group of four was now alone. They were all staring at the direction Issei drove off to. They kept silent for a half a minute, until Akeno decided to break the silence.

"Ara, ara. Interesting guy, isn't he? Ufufufufu." Akeno said with a light giggle.

"Indeed." Kiba nodded. "But he saved Buchou after all, so I guess we should be thankful."

"Akeno." Rias said.

"Yes?" Asked Akeno.

"What was that about the magic in him you were saying?" Rias asked.

"I sensed the power of 7 elements in his body." Akeno answered. "He also has a very big magic potential."

"I see." Rias said. "We should try to learn more for this interesting person then."

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno and the rest all nodded.

"Anyways, we should return to the Club Room now." Rias said. "I need to talk with Sona about this."

"Of course, Buchou." Akeno and the rest said.

{[Scene Break]}

At a Pawn Shop, far away from the warehouse where the battle with the Phantom was, the yelling of an old man was heard.

"Hey, Issei, won't you wake up already?!" The old man yelled at Issei, who was still sleeping in one of the rooms that were located on the second floor of the Pawn Shop. "It's almost lunch, wake up!"

"Just five more minutes…" Issei mumbled in his sleep.

"Well, you asked for it…" The old man said. He then raised his right hand, which had a similar symbol to Issei's 'Connect' ring. He then put his right hand over a device on his belt that was exactly like Issei's, but had red outlines instead of yellow ones.

 **"Connect; Now!"** Another automated voice was heard. It was similar to the one that was sounding when Issei used his rings, but this voice was a lot more emotionless than cheerful.

A 'Magic Circle' appeared next to the old man. The man then reached inside the 'Magic Circle' with his right hand and a pulled out a bucket of water.

"Last warning, Issei…" The man said with an evil grin. "You better wake up right now…"

"Just five more minutes…" Issei mumbled in his sleep again.

"Okay, I gave you a chance." The man said and poured Issei with all the water from the bucket.

"*Scream*" Issei screamed when the man poured him with the cold water. "What was that for, Wajima-san?"

"You overslept." The man, Wajima replied. "Besides, you told me to wake you up if you take too long."

"Oh, right…" Issei said. "Thanks."

"I have some news for you." Wajima said to Issei. "The Phantom that you saw yesterday…"

"What about it?" Issei asked.

"He's back." Wajima said. "As it seems, he'll attack a nearby school. 'Kuoh Academy', I think…"

"The Phantom's back?" Issei asked. He then suddenly remembered the group that was attacked the last day. "Oh no…"

"Is something wrong?" Wajima asked.

"I gotta save the Gate!" Issei exclaimed. He then put a ring, which had a dragon with a bowtie on his right middle finger. He then put his right hand over the device on the belt and the cheerful voice was heard yet again.

 **"Dress Up; Please!"** The automated voice said. A 'Magic Circle' then appeared next to Issei. The 'Magic Circle' was moving towards Issei and the parts of his body which the 'Magic Circle' passed over were covered with his usual clothes – his hoodie and jeans.

"I gotta hurry up! Thanks for waking me up, Wajima-san!" Issei said as he dashed off the room.

"Wait, Issei, at least eat some-" Wajima yelled, but realized that no one heard him. "Well, he'll probably buy donuts after he defeats that guy…" Wajima said to himself as he sighed.

Issei was already on the first floor of the house in which he and Wajima were living. As his room was on the second floor, Issei had to go down the stairs in order to go out. He was just about to exit the house, until it suddenly hit him.

He pulled out three rings from his pockets – red, blue and yellow and put them on his pointer, middle and ring fingers. He then put his right hand on top of the hand-shaped device on his belt.

 **"Garuda! Unicorn! Kraken!; Please!"** The voice from the device said. The plates of the three familiars appeared again and Issei put every ring on its respective plate. In a second, the familiars were all fully formed into what they should look like.

"Search for the Phantom from yesterday. I will head towards 'Kuoh Academy'." Issei said to the familiars. "Keep me noted of your findings." The familiars all went their ways as Issei got on his bike. "I hope they're alright…" Issei muttered to himself before putting on his helmet.

{[Scene Break]}

Not too far away from where Issei's location was, was 'Kuoh Academy'. Originally, an all-girls school recently changed into a normal one, in which both girls and boys are allowed to enter. The school looked just like every other school, so its look is not that important.

In that same school, four familiar people were walking with two other. The four, already known persons were none other than the group of four that was attacked by the Phantom – Rias Gremory, Shimejima Akeno, Yuuto Kiba and Toujou Koneko. (Appearances and etc. will come later. :DDD)

The two unknown persons walking beside them were no others than the school's Student Council president and vice president – Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra.

Sona was the School Council president. She had a short black hair styled in a bobcut. She had purple eyes and was wearing pink glasses. She was also partially flat in a sense of bust.

Tsubaki was the Vice President of the Student Council. She had a long black hair and a pretty big bust. She had yellow/gold eyes and was, just like Sona, wearing glasses.

"So, did you find anything about the creature that attacked us yesterday, Sona?" Rias asked Sona while walking around the school grounds.

"I searched everything that I had access to. Books, databases, stories, I even went that far to ask my sister for help, which I won't do ever again…" Sona said as she adjusted her glasses. "But no, I wasn't able to find anything about your so-called 'Phantom'."

"Seems like both of us hit the dead end." Rias replied. "I searched everything I could as well, but found nothing. I tried contacting Onii-sama, but he is still busy with that Phenex thing…" Rias said with a hint of disgust in her voice as she said the name 'Phenex'.

"Buchou, what will we do if the Phantom attacks us again?" The black haired girl, Akeno, asked. "He proved to be quite strong and it was only thanks to that Rider we got out alive."

"Indeed." Kiba nodded at Akeno's statement. "He really saved us. Speaking of which…" Kiba then turned to Sona. "Kaichou, do you know what a Kamen Rider is?"

"Kamen… Rider?" Sona asked confused by the title. "I'm afraid that I have never heard of such a name and/or title. Why are you asking?"

"…We were saved by one." The short white-haired girl said in an emotionless voice. "…He outmatched them very easily."

"Wizard… That's how he was calling himself, correct?" Akeno asked Rias' group.

"Kamen Rider Wizard." An unknown voice was suddenly heard from behind them. As Rias and the rest heard it, all of them turned around, only to be greeted by a middle-aged man in a tuxedo. "Also known as The Ringed Wizard. He is… Quite a pest."

"Who are you? And why are you in the school grounds?" Sona asked the man.

"I'm certain that your red-haired friend over there would know that, no?" The man said. Rias and her group however had no idea who this man was. "Rude. And I was trying to make such a god first impression… Well then, I guess you remember me more like…" The man was covered in a purple aura that was becoming bigger and bigger. Suddenly, from a man in tuxedo, he transformed into the Phantom Behemoth. The same one that attacked Rias and the rest. "You remember me, don't you?"

As the Phantom revealed itself, Rias and the rest all gasped from shock. However, they didn't allow themselves to get distracted by the Phantom and quickly took defensive stances. Kiba prepared his sword which he got from a 'Magic Circle' that appeared next to him and Akeno had two fireballs in her hands.

"I think you remember that fighting me is pointless." The Behemoth said. It was then when Rias and the rest noticed that one of the Behemoth's horns was missing. It was obvious that this was a result from the fight that he had with Issei. (Which they don't know as Issei but as Kamen Rider Wizard.)

"Even so, we won't give up!" Akeno said as she launched the fireballs at the Phantom. Although she hit him, the Phantom barely even flinched.

"You fool. That's not a fire…" The Behemoth said. He then created a huge fireball in his right hand. "THIS is fire!" He then threw the fireball at Akeno in attempt to hit her.

"Akeno-san!" Kiba yelled and ran to Akeno. He caught her by her hand and got her out of the way of the fireball. The fireball hit the ground, but for some reason, there was not a fire started.

"The first time when I saw you, I made a little mistake." The Phantom said while getting closer and closer to Rias, which was firing large crackling orbs of darkness at him in an attempt to slow him. This didn't help at all as the Phantom was, yet again, not even flinching.

"I thought that it was just you, the red-haired." The Phantom kept talking. At that point, even Tsubaki and Sona were firing magic blasts at the Phantom to no avail. "But I was wrong. Turned out, all the females from your funny group are Gates."

"Gates?" Sona asked while attacking. "What are you talking about, you freak?!"

"You will understand very soon, when I make them all despair. You will see what a Gate exactly is then!" The Phantom replied as it kept walking forward and forward.

Koneko then jumped into action. She jumped from the place she was standing at and in one swift movement, punched the Behemoth with all her power. Unfortunately, even thatwas futile. "…No way…" She quietly muttered to herself.

"Let me show you how it's done." The Phantom said as he punched Koneko straight in the face. He sent her flying back a couple of meters.

"Koneko!" Rias shouted in worry. She however was able to see that Koneko was still okay, so she breathed out a sigh of relief. However, she quickly remembered that an angry Phantom was still getting in their way.

"This is too slow…" The Phantom said quietly. "Time to end this! Ghouls!" As the Phantom said that, an army of dozen Ghouls appeared around him, all of them armed with spears. "Get them, but leave the red-haired to me." The Behemoth ordered. The Ghouls didn't even hesitate to attack.

They were attacking fiercely and mercilessly. Kiba, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, even the fallen Koneko were all surrounded by Ghouls. Unable to fight back, unable to defend themselves, they were quickly put down. Rias seeing this fell to her knees. Tears began streaming down her face as her thoughts flooded her mind.

 _'Not again… Is it my fault? Is it my fault for being a Gate? Is it my fault that they're all in this situation? Why? Why would…'_ Rias's thoughts were flooding her mind. She began to cry even harder while trembling. _'I can't protect them… How am I supposed to take care of them when I can't protect them from these terrible creatures? How will I keep my promise to them? How will I help them live a good life? I'm so useless…'_

Rias's thoughts were flooding her mind more and more every second. She was crying and trembling harder and harder. Suddenly, purple cracks began to appear on various parts of her body. Hands, face, legs, chest. Purple cracks were appearing and were getting bigger and bigger.

"BUCHOU/RIAS!" Rias' friends called out, but she was unable to hear them. Her thoughts were the only thing that she was able to hear at this point.

"Yes! YES!" The Phantom was cheering while watching Rias' body getting destroyed by the cracks. "Let the despair consume you and give birth to a new Phantom!" Akeno, Kiba and the rest were all looking at Rias being consumed by despair as their eyes began filling with tears. The Ghouls were still around them with pointed spears at them. They were unable to do anything.

"Very soon, you will be just like us! You will be yet another Phan-" The Behemoth kept talking, but was cut off by the sound of a motorcycle and gunshots being fired.

"Stay right where you are!" Issei yelled while riding his motorbike with his gun in his right hand. He fired a round of bullets at the Phantom, shooting him at various places. As he finally neared the place where Rias and the rest were, he pulled the brakes and stopped the motorcycle meters away from Rias, who was closest to him.

"You again?!" The Phantom yelled at Issei. "Quit messing in our plans! This girl shall become Phantom!"

Issei got off his motorbike and took off his helmet, revealing his face to Rias and her group once again. He then began walking slowly towards the Phantom. "She shall? *Chuckle* I'm sorry, but you got it all wrong." Issei then pulled out an orange ring and put it on his right hand's middle finger. The ring had an image that looked like a thousands of bullets being shot. He then put his right hand on the belt attachment and scanned the ring.

 **"Barrage; Please!"** The belt announced. Issei then raised his right hand and shot with his gun towards the sky. A thousands of bullets were shot, all of them going into various directions. Every bullet hit the ghouls and destroyed them, freeing Akeno, Kiba and the rest. All that was left was the Phantom himself.

"You bastard! The new Phantom will be born soon! I don't have time for you!" The Phantom yelled at Issei.

"Well, same here." Issei replied. He then put on another ring on his right hand's middle finger. This one had a small hand with yellow outlines. It looked just like the one that Issei had on his belt. He then put his right hand over the hand attachment. The second he did that, the automated voice was heard yet again.

 **"Driver On; Please!"** The voice said. A second after that, the silver belt with the hand attachment materialized on Issei's waist.

"That's why I'll make sure this one quick." Issei said as he put a red ruby ring on his left hand's middle finger. The ring itself was the same ring that he wore when he appeared before Rias and the rest for the first time. The ring that looked exactly like the helmet that he wore. As Issei put the ring on, he pressed one of the switches that were on the left and the right side of the buckle on which the hand was located. As he pressed it, the hand rotated and instead of a right hand it was now a left hand. A small 'Magic Circle' appeared over it, as a tune began playing.

 **"Shabadoobie, Touch To Henshin! Shabadoobie, Touch To Henshin!"** The belt kept repeating this little song over and over again.

"Henshin!" Issei yelled and put his left hand over the hand on the belt and scared the ring. The belt immediately stopped with the music and began another theme.

 **"Flame; Please!"** As the belt said that, Issei extended his left hand and next to it, a red 'Magic Circle' with flaming edge appeared next to him and headed straight towards him. **"Hii, Hii! Hii, Hii, Hii!"** The belt said while the 'Magic Circle' was getting closer and closer to Issei.

While the 'Magic Circle' was moving, flames were flowing out of it as the parts of Issei's body which the 'Magic Circle' already passed over formed the red armour which Rias and her group saw in that abandoned factory.

After his transformation was completely finished and his armour was completely formed, he raised his left hand and took off his trench coat's hood. He then slowly raised his head towards the Phantom.

"Sa, Showtime da." Issei announced as he took off his hood. The music that was playing in the factory was playing once again as he began walking towards the Phantom.

The Behemoth roared out and summoned his axe. He began running towards Issei in an attempt to slash him with his axe. Issei, however dodged the slash by ducking under the axe. As he ducked under it, he quickly went behind the Phantom and stood up. Before the Phantom could even react, he quickly kicked him. The Phantom began losing its balance, but quickly restored it. Because of the kick delivered by Issei, the Phantom was sent a couple of meters forward and the distance between him and Issei got bigger.

Issei then took off his 'Driver On' ring and on its place he put on an orange ring which had an image of a dragon going out of a portal. He quickly pressed the right switch on his belt and the hand on the buckle became right once again. **"Lupacchi Magic, Touch To Go! Lupachi Magic, Touch To Go!"** The belt was singing. Issei then scanned the ring on his right hand and the tune that was playing stopped. **"Connect; Please!"** The belt said.

The 'Magic Circle' once again appeared next to Issei. Issei reached inside it and pulled out his gun, which was in his hand before the transformation and somehow disappeared. The Phantom was running towards Issei again in an attempt to slash him. He tried slashing Issei several times, but Issei simply dodged without too much effort. Just when the Behemoth was about to swing at Issei again, Issei countered him by firing a couple of bullets at him. The Behemoth fell on the ground with a groan of pain.

Issei then changed his gun into a sword and made a few sword wings before taking a defensive stance. The Phantom was on its legs again and was, once again, running towards Issei with his axe in his hands. Issei jumped sideways and dodged a low axe swing from the Phantom and blocked an axe swing as he landed. As Issei blocked the swing attack, the Phantom did a stab attack with his axe, but Issei spun around and made a stabbing attack with his sword against the Phantom's axe. As they collided, the Phantom's axe's head shattered into pieces, passing over Issei's face while his sword hit the bull, making him fly a few feet back.

"Got enough already?" Issei asked. "I hope so, because I still gotta save this young lady." The Phantom didn't respond, but rather leaned forward and began doing a bull charge.

The Phantom was running towards Issei as fast as possible with his horn aimed at however was able to block the Phantom's attack, but he was pushed back by the monster's strength. He was able to stop the attack before leaping over the Phantom and putting away his sword.

Issei then pulled out a ring, very similar to the one that he used to transform with. The only difference however, was the fact that the ring that Issei just pulled out was yellow one instead of a red one.

"Seems like breaking just one horn didn't teach you." Issei said as he put on the ring on his left hand's middle finger. He then pressed the left switch again and the right hand on the belt became a left hand once again. He then put his left hand on top of the hand on the belt and scanned the ring.

 **"Land; Please!"** The belt announced. A yellow 'Magic Circle' appeared under Issei's feet and began to slowly head towards him, passing over his body just like the red 'Magic Circle' did. The belt chanted just like when Issei transformed into his flame, red ruby-based form.

 **"Dododo Dododon, Don Dododon!"** The belt chanted as Issei scanned the ring. The parts which the yellow 'Magic Circle' passed over were changed from red to yellow. As the 'Magic Circle' passed over every body part of his, the 'Magic Circle' disappeared and Issei's suit was no longer a red ruby based, but rather yellow topaz based. (The form of the helmet didn't change though.)

Akeno, which was still next to the blonde boy, Kiba, widened her eyes as she saw what Issei just did. The Phantom had a similar reaction to Akeno's. Unlike Akeno however the Phantom yelled from surprise.

"Y-You can change Elements?!" The Behemoth asked surprised. Seems like he wasn't aware of this fact. The Bull charged at Issei once again.

"Pretty much." Issei replied. He then pulled out another ring which had an image of a dragon holding a shield. He put it on his right hand's middle finger and scanned it as he pressed the right switch.

 **"Defend; Please!"** The belt said. The Bull was getting closer and closer and just before he clashed against Issei a yellow 'Magic Circle' appeared before Issei. From the 'Magic Circle' a huge rectangular rock came shooting out of it while trapping the Phantom in it. Issei then spun around, hitting the Phantom with a roundhouse kick, sending him fly in the air.

Issei then took out another ring that yet again looked like his helmet, but instead of topaz yellow or ruby red, this one was emerald green. He removed the topaz yellow one and put the emerald green one on his left middle finger.

"This one'll blow you away." Issei said as he scanned the ring with the belt's hand.

 **"Hurricane; Please!"** The belt said as Issei scanned the ring. Issei then raised his left hand and a green 'Magic Circle' appeared above him. He then jumped upwards and passed through the 'Magic Circle'. Once again, just like when he transformed into his 'Flame' and 'Land' forms, the parts of the armour which the 'Magic Circle' passed over changed colour. As Issei passed through the 'Magic Circle', his armour's gems became emerald-green, and so did his helmet. (The helmet's shape didn't change though.)

When Issei passed through the 'Magic Circle' completely, the belt began chanting once again. **"Fuu, Fuu, Fuu, Fuu, Fuu, Fuu!"** The belt chanted just like when Issei transformed into his 'Flame' and 'Land' based forms.

As Issei fully changed into his 'Hurricane' emerald green based form, he landed on the 'Magic Circle' which was still floating in the air and jumped upwards once again. A green vortex appeared around Issei. He once again summoned his sword and began flying around the Phantom, slashing him with his sword while still in the air. The vortex was giving Issei the ability to run like the wind and to even fly with the speed of the wind.

As Issei landed the las blow with the last slash of his sword, the Phantom crashed into the ground. The vortex around Issei disappeared and he landed lightly. While the Behemoth was struggling to get on his feed because of the slashes that Issei dealt to him, Issei grabbed his 'Flame' red ruby based ring and put it on his left middle finger. He scanned it and transformed into his fire red ruby based form.

Issei then pressed the right switch of his belt and the hand changed its position, once again becoming a right one. **"Lupacchi Magic; Touch To Go! Lupacchi Magic; Touch To Go!"** The belt said.

"The finale." Issei said as he put on an orange ring which had an image of a dragon and a foot. As he put it on his right hand's middle finger, he scanned the ring. The belt's tune stopped playing and the belt announced the upcoming attack.

 **"Very Nice! Kick Strike! Great!"** As the belt announced this, Issei spun a little while a red 'Magic Circle' appeared under his feet. His right foot became surrounded by a cyclone of fire. Issei jumped upwards with his foot still surrounded by the cyclone of fire. He extended his right leg as he shrinked his left leg and aimed at the Phantom in an attempt to hit him.

The Phantom couldn't react in time and Issei's kick struck him. Issei landed on his feet, made a twirl and raised his left hand while a red 'Magic Circle' appeared on the Phantom for a couple of seconds before the Phantom exploded.

Issei then turned towards the group that was observing him with their eyes wide. He quickly caught his breath. He then turned his head towards Rias and saw that the purple cracks were getting bigger and bigger. He had very little time left. He ran towards her and kneeled next to her. The others also ran towards Rias to check on her.

"Hang on, Rias!" Sona yelled at her friend.

"Buchou, don't give in!" Kiba yelled as well as tears streamed down his eyes.

"Rias…" Akeno softly mumbled as tears streamed down her face as well. Koneko didn't say anything, but there were tears in her eyes as well.

"Don't worry." Issei said as he pulled out an orange ring with a symbol that looked exactly like the symbol in the middle of the 'Magic Circle' that he was using. "I'll make it all better." As Rias heard Wizard's voice again, she opened her eyes slightly and looked at him lifelessly.

"Wi… Zard?" Rias asked weakly. Issei nodded. Tears began streaming down her face again. "I don't… Think I'll make it…"

"You will, don't worry." Issei said as he held the orange ring in front of his face (helmet). "Will you allow me to become your last hope?" Rias didn't show any emotion. She was unable to. She accepted Issei's offer however. Issei gently took her right hand and put the ring on her middle finger. He then pressed the left switch and then the right switch again, changing the hand from right to left and then to right again.

Issei neared Rias' right hand to the belt and scanned the ring. The ring immediately recognized the ring. **"Engage; Please!"** The belt said. Rias fell to the ground. As she fell, a red 'Magic Circle' appeared over her body. Issei began levitating until he was hovering above the 'Magic Circle' in which he eventually floated. As he entered the 'Magic Circle', the 'Magic Circle' disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Akeno asked the others.

"Wherever he is, let's hope that he can save Buchou…" Kiba replied.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei was currently entering Rias' mind through the 'Magic Circle' that appeared above her. He was going through series of red 'Magic Circles' in a purple hole. As he finally passed through the last 'Magic Circle', he found himself in a replica of a real place. The replica itself lacked the colours that the places usually had and it was more grey than usual, but Issei was aware of this fact. He knew what this place was.

It was Rias' Underworld, memory bringing her hope, memory that was valuable to her. Issei began looking around the place looking for the memory that Rias had. The memory that was associated with this scene from her mind.

"So, that is her spiritual landscape… Her Underworld." Issei muttered to himself. "But if it's her memory, where is she?" As Issei said that, the scenery suddenly changed. Although he was standing in front of a big mansion when he arrived, he was now in a big room. Next to him, there were two figures talking.

He immediately recognized the first figure. It was the girl; whos mind he was currently in. She looked a lot younger though, but that didn't surprise him. It was a distant memory as it seemed.

The other figure he didn't recognize. It was a tall, red-haired male. He looked somewhat similar to Rias, but was older than her. Issei assumed that he was her brother or father. But that wasn't the matter at hand right now. Issei looked at the scene before him and listened to the conversation that Rias and the man were having.

"…so does that mean I'll have a lot of new friends, Nii-san?" The girl asked excitedly.

"They will be your servants, Ria-tan." The man said as he smiled. "But you have to treat them like friends. You have to believe them. And you have to make sure that they will believe you too. You will do it, won't you, Ria-tan?"

"Yes, Nii-sama!" The girl exclaimed. "I will be the best [King] ever!"

"I hope so, Ria-tan." Sirzechs said as he pet her head. "You will guard them no matters what happen, right?"

"Of course!" Rias said. "They will be my family, Nii-san!" As Rias said that, a huge purple crack suddenly appeared. The cracks were becoming bigger and bigger until a huge, purple, jabberwock-looking like monster burst out of the centre of the cracks.

The monster went out on a rampage as soon as it burst out of the cracks. It began striking at seemingly random places, causing purple cracks to appear at each spot the monster hit.

"Hell of a magical apparition she's got there." Issei said to himself. "Well, it's my duty to destroy it." Issei said as he pulled out an orange ring that had an image of a full dragon. He put it on his right middle finger and pressed the left and right switch, turning the hand into a left one and then right one again.

He then scanned the ring on his right hand and raised his hand towards the sky. **"Dragorise; Please!"** The belt said as Issei scanned the ring. A huge red 'Magic Circle' appeared above Issei and suddenly, a huge European-themed dragon with retain gold and silver mechanical parts on its body. Its eyes and upper part of its head were in ruby red colour.

As the dragon was completely summoned, he began flying after the Phantom and delivered a hit at it. After delivering it though, the dragon began flying at random directions, bumping into random parts and caused more cracks to appear.

"Dragon! Submit to me!" Issei yelled at the dragon as he put his 'Connect' ring on his right hand's middle finger and scanned it.

 **"Connect; Please!"** The belt said. A red 'Magic Circle' appeared next to Issei. He reached inside it and pulled out his motorbike. He got on it and drove straight towards the dragon. He did a 12 o'clock wheelie and managed to jump high with his motorcycle. The motorcycle then split into two parts and formed two large wings before connecting to the back of the dragon.

Issei was now riding on the back of the dragon, fully controlling him. He changed the course of the dragon and rode right towards the still rampaging monster. Since Issei had full control over the dragon now, the dragon was no longer bumping into random places and making more cracks.

The monster noticed that both Issei and the dragon are on its tail and began firing purple energy attacks while the dragon began breathing fire in order to counter the monster's attack. They went at each other for a few moments before starting to fight each other brutally at close range, making the cracks bigger and bigger. After a short while, Issei and the dragon were finally able to get the monster to fall on the ground.

"Let's end this!" Issei said as he took out his 'Kick Strike' ring and put it on his right hand's middle finger. He pressed the switches once again and scanned the ring.

 **"Very Nice! Kick Strike! Great!"** The belt said. Issei then jumped off the dragon's back. While Issei was in the air, the dragon began reforming itself. He held his front legs up making a V as his lower body folded, giving it the form of a giant dragon claw. As the dragon reformed himself, Issei kicked his right leg into the slot that the huge dragon claw had, surrounding the giant claw with fire creating a projection of Wizard pushing a massive dragon claw of fire towards its target.

The monster was unable to evade the upcoming attack. A red 'Magic Circle' surrounded the monster's body before being destroyed as the claw went through it, landing on the ground.

Issei jumped off the dragon and the dragon disappeared. All that was left was his motorcycle which was once again transformed into a bike and not wings. As Issei saw that the monster's been destroyed, he collected his breath and sighed.

{[Scene Break]}

Meanwhile in the real world, the group of five was still around Rias, watching her with tears in their eyes. There were still purple cracks on her body, but unlike before, they weren't getting bigger. They remained the same size.

"Buchou, please don't give up!" Kiba said as tears still streamed down his face.

"Rias, you can't leave us now!" Sona said, fighting the tears welling up in her eyes as well.

"…Buchou…" Koneko softly mumbled while trembling.

While all of them were crying over Rias, a miracle suddenly happened. All the purple cracks that were on her body before were gone. It was like they were never there. They just disappeared, just like that. It really was a miracle.

Just when the cracks disappeared, a big red 'Magic Circle' appeared over the ring that Issei put on Rias' finger. Out of the 'Magic Circle' Issei came out on his bike. He drove a meter or two and stopped. His armour dissolved in a shower of red crystals seconds afterwards.

"Did you… Save her from this?" Akeno asked as Issei came out of the 'Magic Circle'.

"Yes, the Phantom inside her is gone." Issei replied while looking at the now sleeping Rias. "She is not a Gate anymore, so Phantoms won't come after her hopefully." He then turned his head towards Akeno. "However, if the saying of that Bull Phantom is true and all of you girls are Gates, then Phantoms will most likely come after you as well."

"I see." Akeno replied. Seems like she didn't care if there were any Gates around them or not. "Will Buchou be okay?"

"Yes, once she gets some sleep." Issei replied. While Issei and Akeno were talking, Sona took a good luck of Issei's face, making sure to remember him. Issei put on his helmet and was about to drive off towards somewhere, but was stopped by Sona.

"Wait." Sona called him.

"What is it?" Issei asked without taking his helmet off.

"Who are you?" Sona asked. "I know you're called Wizard, but I don't care about that. Tell me, who are you."

"I am…" Issei began. Kiba, Akeno and Koneko were all eagerly waiting for an answer, but they didn't receive an answer which they expected. "…the last hope." Issei finished. He then drove off.

As he drove off and was already out of their line of sight, Sona and all the rest were all in a pensive mood. They all had the same question in mind:

 _'Who was that white haired boy?'_

{[Scene End]}

* * *

 **So, hello again everyone. So, for the ones that don't know me, my name is Xerozzuro and I'm a beginner writer. Please excuse me for my poor writing skills and mistakes, typos or any others. This is my first ever crossover story and I hope that you liked the first chapter of it.**

 **This story was inspired by the great Kamen Rider series, the awesome HS DxD anime and the Composcreator, which story is BRILLIANT. I highly recommend you to read it. It's titled 'HS Kamen Rider Wizard DxD' and it's worth reading. I also give him credits for a couple of rings.**

 **I also give HUGE credits to my Beta editors/readers the Composcreator, randomhairz and Agent of the Divine One! You guys are awesome! Thank you so very much!**

 **Anyways, that was the first chapter of this story, but I'm working on two more so the next update may be quite slow.**

 **Anyways, read and review guys! You can also support me with a fav and a follow, that'd be greatly appreciated!**

 **'Stay awesome!'**  
 **\- Xeroz/Xerozzuro**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to chapter 2 of my Ringed Wizard story!**

 **First of all, I'd like to apologize for the EXTREMILY LONG WAIT. I've been getting a lot busier and not finding enough time for the things that I like doing, so I had to delay the chapter a bit. I'm VERY, VERY SORRY!**

 **I'd like to say that I've read most of your reviews and I'm very glad that they're positive! This makes me very happy as I'm still inexperienced and I'm still trying to make things seem 'good'. Anyways, I don't think I have too much to say right now, so let's begin with answering your reviews first, shall we?**

 **Eer, just a quick note – since I have two stories (they are actually the same story, but I posted it in two different parts of FF – the HS DxD/KR crossovers and in HS DxD. So yah, it's the same story, but posted on two different places.) I'll reply to the reviews on both of them.**

 **(IMPORTANT!) (IMPORTANT!)  
Also, I got some important news for you everybody! You see, I love to have some good convo's and good times and stuff with people. You guys have been an amazing support so far, so I decided to do something that you might like!  
 _'Just tell us already, you son of a-'  
_ Right away! What did I do? Simple! I've created a Discord server for all of you guys to enjoy! 'What's Discord', some of you ask? Discord is basically a better version of Skype, or as how many people call it – 'chat for gamers'. You can chat, speak and take part of conversations anytime you want! It's an amazing thing and you can download it or just log in through your browser. So if any of you guys want to just come and chill or talk or something, you can always join my Discord server! I'll always accept you guys! **

**Discord server link:** ** discord . gg/JPAUaK5 (I have to type it like this due to FF censoring links…)**

 **So yeah, you can come in guys! There are some rules to follow, but I'm not too strict so it's good.**

* * *

 **BANKAIZEN – Thank you! :)**

 **animecollecter – Decade is not very good. Take a look at Kiva, Wizard, Drive or Gaim. They're much better in my opinion.**

 **PandaGX – Thank you! We will see if he will or not…**

 **ZenithTempest – Well, it seems as an easier thing to do in my opinion. I'll try to improve my way of writing, but I'll stick with that one for now. Thank you for your advices though!**

 **WishingForOPIsseiSoHard – c: Did I get on your nerves? Muahahahahaha!**

 **omegawolf000 – We will see how this progresses. We will see if it'll work out. c:**

 **New Universe Returns – Both of your choices would most probably lead to interesting twists. I'll probably stick to them. Thank you for your suggestions.**

 **robinsonc387 – Well, uuh, I have two other stories that I work on, so things are going slowly… But, I try my hardest to get chapters out as fast as I can. Also, I don't think if I'll even be putting openings in the story, but I'll think about it.**

 **dsgundam00 – Welp, I hope so as well. :)**

 **CrazyCriticer46 – Yeah, that's why I asked some people to Beta it for me. They're doing splendid work, I'd say. I'm really thankful to them. I get what you're saying though. I'll try to change his personality, but his appearance will stay the same. You see, when I make something, I like to change things. It helps me to focus more on things for some reason. So I'll leave his appearance the way it is. And I get what you mean on the fighting scene. Then again, they were facing an unknown force. Besides, it's said that Phantom can only be destroyed with magic. Sure, it may be _any_ magic, but let's say, that for a moment, they never knew that. Besides, I just wanted to make Issei's debut more flashy. So, yeah. Also, the pacing is usually bad in chapter 1, I think, but I'll try to change that from this point onward. Anyways, thank you for pointing these out for me! You helped a great deal!**

 **Guest – You're right. They ARE overused…**

 **Epyon Legium – Thank you! And don't get confused. Since I'm an attention w*ore, I created two stories so that more people can see this story. It's the same one, but in two different categories. So, yeah.**

 **Rubius – Thanks!**

* * *

"Speech"

'Sacred Gears, Magical items, Group/Organization name, Nicknames, etc.'

 _'Thought'_

 **[** **Certain 'Sacred Gear'** **]**

 **"WizarDriver/Handauthor sounds"**

[Figure name]

(Author remarks, rant, whatever)

 _:Phone, telepathy:_

*Action, Background action, Ability action.*

 _{[_ _Flashback_ _/Start/End]}_

{[Scene Break/Start/End]}

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor I will ever own Highschool DxD or Kamen Rider. All I own is my crazy imagination, Issei's appearance that was made by me, original rings, spells and styles I'll be putting in this story.**

 **Chants, data of the magic rings, etc. were obtained through Kamen Rider Wiki, Highschool DxD Wiki** **.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Phantoms are born when people lose all hope. They target humanity to increase their numbers, and opposing them is a single wizard.

* * *

{[Scene Start]}

It was a sunny and normal day in Kuoh. Birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, the sun was shining all over the town. It was peaceful and quiet. In the most of the town, that is.

In a quite big Pawn Shop, located not too far away from where Issei's battle with the Phantom was, a loud snoring was heard. The snoring was also followed by what sounded like to be a thumping sound.

Inside the Pawn Shop, the voice of a middle-aged man was heard.

"Is Issei still asleep?" Wajima, the middle-aged man asked.

"Well, he did use a lot of magic." A blonde girl with green eyes replied. She was currently playing with Issei's familiars – Garuda, Unicorn and Kraken.

"Must be. He got home and went out like a light." Wajima commented. As he said that, the red and silver eagle of Issei suddenly disappeared, leaving only a red ring after it.

"Garu-chan's out of magical fuel too…" The girl said. The moment she said that, Issei came down the stairs from the second floor where he was sleeping just minutes ago. He then yawned loudly.

"You sure slept in, Issei." Wajima said. Issei just looked at him and scratched the back of his head.

"Don't you need more sleep?" The blonde girl asked him.

"Nah. I'm good." Issei replied as he took the red ring that left after Garuda and slipped it on his right middle finger. "If I sleep more, I'll just be groggy." After Issei said that, he put the red ring over the hand device on his belt.

 **"Garuda; Please!"** The voice from Issei's hand device was heard. Garuda's place appeared and re-arranged themselves again so that Garuda was assembled and created anew. Issei placed the red ring on its chest and Garuda began to fly around the room freely.

"Alright, I should hit the road." Issei said.

"Hang on." Wajima stopped Issei. "Look at this before you go."

"A new one?" Issei asked.

"Yes. See here." Wajima said and handed Issei another ring.

"What's the spell on this one?" Issei asked as he took the ring and began to examine it.

"Couldn't tell you." Wajima replied. "All I do is set them into rings, while listening to the whispering of the stone…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know the deal, Wajima-san." Issei said while still looking at the ring. The ring had a sleeping dragon depicted on him. "So does it put the enemy to sleep? It'd be handy to put all the Ghouls to bed." He smirked on the thought of that and looked towards Wajima and the blonde girl with the smirk still on his face.

"Let's take it for a spin." Issei said as he slipped the ring on his right middle finger and brought it down to his hand-looking device on his belt.

"No, no, no, no, no…!" Wajima exclaimed as he hid behind the blonde girl.

 **"Sleep; Please!"** The automated voice said. Issei then raised his hand and a red 'Magic Circle' appeared in front of it. He pointed his hand towards Wajima and the blonde girl, however nothing seemed to be happening. Instead, the red 'Magic Circle' disappeared and the sound of snoring was heard yet again. Issei then fell on the ground, sleeping like a log.

Wajima sighed at the sight of Issei falling on the ground. "So it's a spell to put yourself to sleep." Wajima said. He then smirked. "Well, he got what he deserved for trying to test it on us."

"Let's hope Issei-san will wake up soon…" The blonde girl said. "The town would be in danger without him."

Issei turned to his side and smiled while still asleep. As it seemed, he was having good dreams.

{[Scene Break]}

In an old-fashioned building on the school grounds of Kuoh Academy, the red-haired girl, now known as Rias, which was saved by Issei one day ago, was having a conversation with the President of the Student Council, also known as Sona.

The two of them were not alone however. Rias was with the black-haired Akeno on her side and Sona was accompanied by the Vice President of The Student Council – Tsubaki.

The rest of Rias' group also wanted to be by her side for now, but due to schoolwork, Rias had to make sure that they attend classes, so it was just her and Akeno that remained in the building with Sona and Tsubaki.

They were all currently discussing the recent events and very important matter at hand – Kamen Rider Wizard.

Rias took great interest in this 'unknown warrior', so she tried to learn as much as possible about him. There was nothing about these warriors known as 'Kamen Riders' however. But there was something about the boy in general.

He didn't tell them his name, true. But Sona got to see his face. Thanks to her memory and her abilities to convince people, she was able to get this mysterious boy's file from the Town Archives.

"Are you feeling alright, Rias?" Sona asked. She was still concerned about Rias, since she almost died one day ago.

"Yes, I'm fine now." Rias replied. She was still wearing the ring that Kamen Rider Wizard placed on her finger. "Whatever this 'Kamen Rider' has done, it's all good now. I don't feel any different however."

"What do you think of this 'Kamen Rider'? Is he our enemy?" Sona asked about Rias' opinion.

"No, I don't think so." Rias replied. "If what he said is true and he is only after these creatures called 'Phantoms', then we have nothing to worry about."

"Didn't one of them say that you and all the girls in your Peerage are Gates though?" Sona asked. "It's true that you're no longer a 'Gate', as he called you, but what will we do if anyone from your Peerage 'gives birth' to a 'Phantom' as the monster said?"

"I won't allow them to!" Rias replied. "I will do all I can not to let them to!"

"This might as well be beyond us, however." Sona said. "If we can't prevent it from happening, then 'Kamen Rider Wizard' will be forced to destroy them."

Rias couldn't reply to that. She just leaned back into her chair as sadness began to fill her eyes. Seeing this, Akeno put her hand on Rias' shoulder. "We will be alright, Rias." Akeno said in an attempt to calm Rias down. "We won't give in to those 'Phantoms'."

"Akeno…" Rias muttered quietly. She then let out a small smile.

"Anyways, I think I have found something that may be helpful." Sona said to Rias. "After this 'Kamen Rider' 'entered' your body, I was able to look at his face. I was also able to remember it."

"How will that work however?" Rias asked. "It'd be futile to just start looking around the town for him. He might be everywhere."

"It's not needed." Sona replied. "I went to the Town Archives and got his file from there."

"You never cease to amaze me, Sona." Rias said.

"Thank me later." Sona replied and handed Rias the file.

Rias began reading the file, aiming to learn more about the mysterious 'Kamen Rider' person. Although she has seen his face, she couldn't memorize it as good as Sona, so Sona's actions were indeed pretty helpful.

"Hyoudou… Issei?" Rias said aloud. "Is that what his name is?"

"As it seems, yes." Sona replied. "There's no way I'd mistake him for somebody else. That's him."

"His name sounds… Familiar." Rias commented.

"It should." Sona replied. "It's said down below. As it turns out he has a sister."

"Sister?" Rias asked.

"Hyoudou Reiko." Sona replied. "Does that remind you of something?"

A lighting bulb appeared over Rias' head suddenly. "She used to be in our school!" Rias said. "Class 2-C from last year!"

"Indeed." Sona confirmed.

"She also quit without a reason, didn't she?" Rias asked. "She just stopped attending classes out of a sudden."

"She didn't quit." Sona replied. "She was… Unable to attend classes anymore."

"What do you mean?" Rias asked. "Did something happen to her?"

"Just keep reading, Rias." Sona replied. "All the answers are in the file."

Rias nodded and continued reading from where she has stopped. A couple of minutes later, she suddenly gasped in shock as her eyes widened. "W-Were they-" Rias began, but was interrupted by Sona.

"Yes, every single one of them." Sona said. "He somehow survived it though."

"Poor boy…" Rias said quietly. "No one should ever experience that…"

"What is it, Buchou?" Akeno asked Rias. Rias didn't reply and just handed Akeno the file. Akeno took it and began reading. As she got to the part which Rias just read, her reaction was more or less the same as Rias'. "This is terrible…"

"This is your 'Kamen Rider'." Sona remarked. "Hyoudou Issei, 16 years old. He used to attend a low-class school, but dropped out of it."

"I see." Rias said as she stood up from the chair. "Apart from his past and his identity, we don't know anything. It's a start though." Rias then turned towards Sona and handed her the file back. "Thank you for your assistance, Sona."

"The pleasure was all mine." Sona replied as she took the file. "Well, will you try finding him?"

"Definitely." Rias replied. "I want to know more about this matter. I think I'm going to pay him a visit later."

"Do you know his address though?" Sona asked.

"Seems like you haven't read the file to the end." Rias replied.

"All I wanted was his name, age, family information and his past." Sona said. "Nothing else concerns me."

"Well, it's said down in the file." Rias pointed out. "He lives in a Pawn Shop at the edge of the town nowadays. It seems to be owned by a relative of his father."

"Is that in the file as well?" Sona asked.

"Yes. That's why I said that you haven't really read it well." Rias replied. "Anyways, we should go and visit him, don't you think so, Akeno?"

"Yes. I'm also quite curious about him and his control over elements magic." Akeno replied. "Should we also let Koneko-chan and Kiba-kun to come with us?"

"Yes." Rias replied. "They're also interested in him and abilities after all."

"Well, if that's all, then we shall take our leaves now." Sona said as she and Tsubaki began walking towards the door to leave.

"Thanks again for your help, Sona." Rias thanked her again.

"My pleasure." Sona replied. "Tell me how did it go when you return from the visit, okay?"

"Of course." Rias said. Sona and Tsubaki then left, leaving Rias and Akeno alone.

"Buchou, do you think that he will accept your offer?" Akeno asked Rias.

"Honestly, I'm not too sure, Akeno." Rias replied. "But I'll try to convince him into joining." As Rias said this, she put her hands on her desk and began thinking while staring into the nothingness. _'Hyoudou Issei… 'Kamen Rider Wizard'… You're really interesting person…'_ Rias was thinking to herself, waiting for Koneko and Kiba's classes to be over.

{[Scene Break]}

It was noon over Kuoh. The sun was shining bright as ever and the streets were filled with life. Laughter was heard from kids playing all around the town. Noon was a busy time for everyone, but happy nonetheless.

Most people would just sit on a bench, enjoying the nice warmth that the sun was providing and enjoying the nice day. This was exactly what Issei was doing.

Issei was currently standing in front of a brightly colored pink van, parked right outside the city park. The van was Issei's favorite place to buy food from since they had the best donuts in all of Kuoh. Probably in all of Japan as well.

"What would you like today, Issei-kun?" A man with long blonde hair asked in a feminine manner. It was actually kind of creepy, but Issei was a regular customer, so he didn't pay much attention to it. "Would you like to try our new rainbow donuts?"

Issei glanced at the available donuts that were showcased. He looked at the rainbow donuts which the man just offered to him. "They sure look good." Issei replied.

"I know, I know." The man said. "Well, would you like some?"

"I'll take a plain sugar." Issei replied. The man frowned upon hearing his order.

"Gee, Issei-kun, you gotta try some new things once in a while…" The man sighed.

"I prefer to stick to the things which I have knowledge about, thank you very much." Issei replied and handed the man the money for the donut. The man, in return, handed him his order.

Issei took his treat and went inside the park. He then sat on one of the benches as he began to eat his donut. "No Phantoms today either…" Issei sighed. "I don't know if I should be happy about this or not…"

Issei finished with his treat, but didn't stand up from the bench he was sitting on. Instead, he leaned back on it and closed his eyes. He was listening to the chirping of the birds. It was relaxing for him; He was sitting on the bench without a care in the world. In his relaxation state, however, he couldn't sense the person that has been watching him for quite some time now.

There was a girl there. She was short, petite girl, with hazel eyes and white hair that reached just a little below her shoulders. She had two long bangs on the front going all the way from the upper part of her hair to her chest. The girl in question was Koneko, the petite girl from Rias' group.

She unintentionally ran into Issei on her way back from a business that she had to attend earlier this day. She saw him in the park and somehow recognized him. While observing him from a nearby tree, she pulled out her phone from her pocket and quickly dialed Rias' number. As she heard the dialing tone, she hid behind the tree so that Issei wouldn't see her while she was making the call.

"…Hello, Buchou." Koneko began.

 _:Koneko? What is it?:_ Rias asked her.

"…Buchou, I ran into _him_ at the park." Koneko replied.

 _:Him?:_ Rias asked.

"…Kamen Rider Wizard." Koneko replied. Rias didn't say anything in quite a long time.

 _:Where exactly are you?:_ Rias asked her.

"…Near the park's entrance. He is sitting on one of the benches."

 _:Understood. We will be there in a bit.:_ Rias said to Koneko. _:What is he doing now?:_ Koneko poked her head from behind the tree and looked at the bench where Issei was sitting just a few seconds ago. As she looked at it again, she remained speechless. _:Koneko? Are you still there?:_

"…Buchou…" Koneko said quietly. "…He is gone." Koneko's luck wasn't the best at that day…

{[Scene Break]}

Around half an hour passed. Koneko was still at the park, roaming around it in search for Issei, hoping that he has not left yet. As she finished her 4-th or 5-th tour around it, Koneko soon ran into Rias, Akeno and Kiba which have just arrived at her location.

"What are you doing, Koneko?" Rias asked her.

"…I lost him so I hoped that I could run into him again…" Koneko said with her head low as if ashamed.

"So you have been walking around in hopes of finding him again?" Rias asked and earned a nod from Koneko as an answer. Rias sighed. "Any luck so far?"

"…No." Koneko said. "…I'm sorry, Buchou. I don't know how it happened. He disappeared so fast…"

"It's not your fault, Koneko." Rias put her hand on Koneko's shoulder attempting to calm her down. "You did the right thing. I won't blame you."

"He might have just gone home." Kiba said. "Maybe if we go to the place he is staying in, we will find him."

"…But how would we know where he lives?" Koneko asked.

"Ara, ara, Kaichou helped us with that, ufufufu~." Akeno replied. "She found his file in the town archives. Everything we needed to know so far was there. Name, backstory, address, everything."

"…Then we should go immediately!" Koneko said.

"That's what we're doing." Rias said. "But once we got the call we decided to come here and perhaps talk to him here. But since he is gone, we'll just go to his house. It's not a problem."

"…Where is this house anyway?" Koneko asked.

"It's at the end of the town." Kiba replied. "It's not really that far away."

"…I see. Let's go then." Koneko said. As it seemed, she was as eager to meet this mysterious wizard as much as everybody else from Rias' group.

They all began walking towards the address in hopes of finding Issei there.

{[Scene Break]}

At a construction site, not too far away from the park, two figures stood at the roof of a soon-to-be-built building. Upon closer look, it was evident that the two figures were a man and a woman.

Both of them looked to be around their twenties. The woman was walking in small circles while looking at the people that were walking around and in the park. While the woman was walking in circles, the man was just leaning against a railing that was at the edge of the building.

The woman was beautiful with long, straight black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a long but thin purple dress. Around her neck was a blue colored scarf that reached down almost to her feet.

The man on the other hand had a 'bad guy' look. He had short, black, shaggy hair that was covering his left eye, with only his right one visible. He also had brown eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt with crimson baggy pants. On top of his shirt he was wearing a red jacket that was missing its sleeves.

The woman, which was walking in circles to this point suddenly stopped and turned her head towards the nearby park. She smiled widely.

"Found some." The woman said without even looking at the man. The man's eyes widened as an excited smile crawled up to his face.

"Took you long enough, Medusa!" The man yelled excitedly. He then walked closer towards her and began looking at the same direction the woman was looking. "Where are they? Which ones?"

The woman raised her hand and pointed towards the park entry. This, however, didn't help the man one bit as he still couldn't see who she meant. "Them." The woman said while pointing.

"Who…?" The man muttered to himself only to find out that his question has fallen on deaf ears as he saw that the woman jumped off the building.

The building was, of course, very tall and not very stable. Jumping off the rooftop would instantly kill a person, but the woman that jumped off landed on her two feet with no damage at all as if she never jumped off in the first place.

As the woman landed, she called out at no one. "Hellhound!" She yelled. Just as she said this, a humanoid creature appeared behind her. She turned around.

The creature's body was all black with exception of his shoulders and upper body, which were silver. From its shoulders, hands and hips there were strange pieces of armor that looked like a flame and extended out of its body.

The weirdest thing about this figure however was its face. There were no eyes, ears or mouth present. Instead, its whole face was black. On the creature's head there was a weird helmet that looked exactly like a flame. On the front side of the helmet, a single blue crystal was shining.  
(Please search for Hellhound Phantom' if you failed to understand my description of the figure's form.)

"Make the Gates give into despair and give rise to a new Phantom." The woman instructed the creature. She walked closer to the creature as purple aura began engulfing her body. As the purple aura appeared, the woman's body began to change, turning her into something else. As the purple aura died out, the woman's new form was revealed.

Instead of the woman that was speaking with the shadowy creature, now there stood another, sinister figure. It looked like a woman, but not a human one.

The woman standing there had a purple body with a purple trench coat on top of it. On her shoulders, there were shoulder pads that resembled an eagle's beak. The fingers and hands of the woman were covered with gloves that had long nails at the end of every finger. The woman was also wearing high-heel purple boots, reaching all the way up to her knees.

Her face resembled a snake, a cobra to be specific. The upper part of her head looked like a snake's and also had scales like snakes'. The woman's eyes were covered by what looked like a visor that was separating the scales of the upper head from the rest of her head. The lower part of her head was all white with exception of her lips which were in a dark shade of purple. The woman's hair has also changed. Instead of her long straight black hair, she now had snakes. The snakes were coming out of the upper part of her head, just above the visor that was hiding her eyes.  
(Please search for Medusa Phantom' if you failed to understand my description of the woman's form.)

"Make them despair so that Wiseman will once again hold the sabbat." The transformed woman said with her voice sounding a lot more sinister now.

"I shall." The shadowy figure (Hellhound) bowed in front of the woman.

The man that was with the woman on the building's roof jumped down as well, landing a couple of meters away from the woman and the shadowy figure, which was known as Hellhound.

As the man jumped down, red aura engulfed his body and just like the woman, his body began changing. Once the red aura died out, the man's new form was revealed. Just like the woman's new form, the man's new form also looked quite humanoid, but it looked nothing like a human.

The man now had a red body that looked like a light armor. The armor (which is basically his body) had silver lines running from the left and right side of his chest, going all the way down to his crotch. His shoulders were covered with enormous golden shoulder pads that had a sharp ending. There was also some armor covering his elbows which had the shape of a spikes going out of his elbows.

The man's face now also looked like a helmet. The front part of it was bright red, with exception of the part that was covering his mouth, which was gray. The upper left and right side of the helmet, which were directly next to the man's eyes, had small extensions that looked like a bird's wings. Finally, on the upper part of his helmet there was another longer extension that looked like a spike. On the back side of his helmet (which is basically his head) the man had a short, solid ponytail. The man's eyes were now blue and were glowing with bright color.  
(Please search for 'Phoenix Phantom' if you failed to understand my description of the man's form.)

As the man finished his transformation he turned towards Hellhound. "We're counting on you!" The now-transformed man said.

"I will do my utmost to live up to your expectations." Hellhound said as he bowed his head down in respect.

{[Scene Break]}

Meanwhile, Issei was riding his motorbike through town, looking for Phantoms. He was riding back and forth, double-checking every street for a possible threat. He had no luck so far as there seemed to be a huge lack of Phantoms. Or so he thought.

Garuda, his red eagle flew up to him while he was riding and screeched loudly. Issei immediately stopped the bike and did a 180 degrees turn on his front tire. He turned towards Garuda with his helmet on his head.

"Are you sure, Garuda?" Issei asked the little red eagle. Garuda screeched in response. Issei began riding back to the park that he left not too long ago. A Phantom was rampaging in there apparently.

At the park, the Phantom Hellhound was causing distress and panic to all the people in it. Apparently, when sending him out, his 'bosses' forgot to tell him who to look for, so he did the first thing he thought of – he began attacking everybody and hoped to get lucky.

While he was rampaging back and forth, Hellhound found himself in front of the Donut van from which Issei bought a treat not too long ago. The two salesmen, however, didn't even seem afraid by the Phantom. Instead, they welcomed him with their usual cheerful and happy attitude.  
The Phantom's greetings were not the same however.

He grabbed one of the two salesmen by the collar and lifted him up while yelling at him. "Where are the 'Gates'?!" The Phantom, Hellhound, asked furiously.

The other man (The one with the long blonde hair) that was inside the van didn't even attempt to help his friend. It was a regular thing, as it seemed. The man that was being held by the Phantom wasn't even scared after all.

"Calm down, Phantom-chan." The man inside the van called out to the Phantom. "There are no 'Gates' here."

"Don't bullshit me!" The Phantom replied to the blonde haired man inside the van. "I know they're around here somewhere!"

"I assure you, dearie, there are no 'Gates' here." The blonde man assured the Phantom. "And even if there were, you scared them away." The man then pointed towards the now-empty park. "Everyone escaped, okay?"

Just as the Phantom was about to reply, Issei appeared riding his motorcycle towards the phantom. He was riding it on his back tire only, hitting the Phantom with the front one. The Phantom got hit and flew back a couple of meters, dropping the man that he held in the process. Issei then slowed down his bike and stopped after a meter or two. He then got off his bike and turned towards the Phantom that was getting back on his feet.

"Sorry I'm late, Phantom-san." Issei greeted the Phantom. As the Phantom was back on his feet, he looked towards Issei.

"You're the ring-bearing wizard!" Hellhound said.

"Yeah, apparently I'm popular among you guys." Issei said as he put on his red ruby ring that resembled his Wizard helmet on his left middle finger. He then lowered his right hand to the yellow hand-like device on his jeans, activating it with the ring on his right middle finger.

 **"Driver On; Please!"** The belt's automated voice yelled out as his silver belt materialized on his waist. Issei then pushed a lever and changed the position of the hand that was on the silver belt. It changed its position from right to left. The automated voice was heard yet again. **"Shabadoobie, Touch To Henshin! Shabadoobie, Touch To Henshin! Shabadoobie, Touch To Henshin!"**

"Henshin!" Issei said as he put his left hand (with the ruby ring) over his belt, scanning it.

 **"Flame; Please!"** The belt called out as Issei scanned the ring. A red flaming 'Magic Circle' appeared next to Issei and headed straight towards him. **"Hii, Hii! Hii, Hii, Hii!"** The belt's chanting was echoing through the park as the red 'Magic Circle' was coming closer and closer to Issei.

While the 'Magic Circle' was moving, flames were flowing out of it as the parts of Issei's body which the 'Magic Circle' already passed over formed the red armour.  
(Full description of Issei's armor in Chapter 1.)

With Issei's transformation fully completed, he raised his left hand and took off his trench coat's hood. He raised his head and looked straight towards the Phantom.  
(Please search for Kamen Rider Wizard images if you don't know how Issei's armor looks like. Thank you very much.)

"Sa, Showtime da." Issei announced as he took off his hood.

The Phantom pulled out a sword seemingly out of nowhere and lunged himself towards Issei, aiming to hit him. The Phantom slashed towards Issei, but Issei dodged his attack and got behind the Phantom. He kicked him in the back, making it lose its balance momentarily. The Phantom turned around after he regained his balance and attempted to hit Issei again.

Issei ducked under the Phantom's sword and kicked him square into his chest. The Phantom felled on the ground and rolled on his back for a second or two. He then stood up again, using his sword for support. He once again tried to slash Issei, but Issei jumped over his sword coming out behind the Phantom.

The Phantom turned around with the intention to slice Issei with his sword, but Issei blocked his attack and disarmed him quickly. He then kicked the Phantom in the chest again, making him fall back once again.

The Phantom, now getting angrier, created another sword and lunged himself at Issei, aiming for his head. Issei jumped and did a side flip in the air, yet again dodging the attack. Issei landed a couple of meters away from the Phantom and didn't waste a moment as he pulled out a ring from his ring chain and slipped it on his right middle finger.

He flipped the switch on his belt, changing the left hand into right hand again and scanned the ring on his right hand.

 **"Connect; Please!"** The belt said as Issei scanned the ring on his right hand. The red 'Magic Circle' appeared next to Issei again. Issei reached inside and pulled out his silver gun from it. He then spun around, firing rounds of bullets at the Phantom.

The Phantom blocked few of the bullets using his sword, but the rest managed to hit his body and knock him down. The Phantom looked up at Issei and unleashed a barrage of magic rounds towards Issei, which resulted in small explosions around him.

"Down boy!" Issei said at the Phantom as he did his best to dodge the rounds.

He then jumped up and landed on the roof of a nearby building. As he landed, he put a green ring on his left hand. The ring looked identical to the one he used to transform with, but was green. He pressed the switches on his belt again, changing the hand ornament in the middle from a right hand to a left hand. He then put his left hand over the belt and scanned the green ring on his left hand.

 **"Hurricane; Please!"** The belt said. Issei then reached out with his left hand and a green 'Magic Circle' appeared at the edge of the roof of the building he was standing on. He then jumped off it and passed through the 'Magic Circle' which turned the color of his armor from red to green. **"Fuu, Fuu, Fuu, Fuu, Fuu, Fuu!"**

A green tornado appeared around Issei's body as he was falling, the tornado kept him hovering in the air and prevented him from reaching the ground or falling. Issei then turned his gun into its sword form by pressing a button and flew towards the Phantom using the tornado.

He lunged at him and quickly slashed him before the Phantom could even react. Issei then appeared from the side of the Phantom and slashed him again. Then Issei appeared behind the Phantom, dealing yet another hit. The Phantom couldn't even react as Issei was hovering around, dealing quick blows to him.

This was just the beginning though; Issei began circling around him, slashing him over, and over, and over again until he sent the Phantom flying into the air. While the Phantom was in the air, Issei dealt one last blow, crashing the Phantom into the ground. Issei landed a couple of feet away from him.

The Phantom quickly got back on his feet and let out an angry growl. He quickly ran towards Issei aiming to hit him with his sword. Issei prepared himself and began running towards the Phantom, engaging in a sword fight. The attacked each other simultaneously, but none of them managed to land a hit on the other.

The Phantom spun around, in an attempt to hit Issei from behind, but the green tornado appeared around Issei's body again, lifting him off from the ground and helping him evade the Phantom's attack. As Issei landed he struck the Phantom in the chest which made him take a few stpes back due to the impacts.

Issei then pulled out another ring and slipped it on his right hand's middle finger. This one had a dragon head with another bigger dragon head pictured on it. Issei pressed the switches on his belt and changed the hand ornament's position to right one again. He then scanned the ring on his right hand.

 **"Big; Please!"** The belt said. A green 'Magic Circle' appeared next to Issei's right hand. As Issei reached inside it his hand came out the other side of it. His hand has increased its size at least ten times. Issei then spun around and grabbed the Phantom with his now enormous hand.

"Around you go!" Issei said as he tossed the Phantom into some tall nearby buildings. The Phantom crashed into the buildings which resulted into the falling of a couple of debris. The Phantom the fell off the building and landed into the falling debris.

The Phantom quickly stood up and looked towards Issei. With an angry growl, he let out a cloud of fire from seemingly nowhere which was getting dangerously close to Issei. Issei rolled over to the side to get out of the way of the fire only to notice that the Phantom was now gone.

"Huh?" Issei walked towards the place where the Phantom stood but found nothing. He has vanished. He then looked towards the fire only to see that there was no trace of it. "He got away." After Issei said this his armor dissolved in a shower of green crystals. His armor disappeared and Issei slipped the green ring of his left middle finger.

Issei ran towards the purple donuts-selling van to check on the two men. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yes, it's all good." The man that was held by the Phantom (Hellhound) said. "Not the first Phantom attack, it's all good."

"Good, I'm glad you're okay." Issei replied.

"Would you like some donuts as a gratitude, Issei-kun?" The blonde-haired man asked.

"Just give me one plain sugar." Issei answered. "And charge me for it, I did what I had to do."

"Okay, you've got it~." The man said as he handed Issei his plain sugar.

"Thank you." Issei said as he handed him the money. "I'll see you guys later." Issei said as he walked off with his donut.

"See you later, Issei-kun!" Both men said at the same time.

As Issei reached the place where he parked his bike, he began thinking about the Phantom attack that just happened. "There were no people in the park…" Issei said to himself as he rubbed his chin. "Why would he stay here if there were no people… Didn't he know where the Gates are?" Issei kept on wondering, but after a minute or two of doing so, he decided that it would be better to just go and look around for him.

He got on his bike and drove off in search of the Phantom.

{[Scene Break]}

Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Rias were already at the edge of Kuoh town in front of the Pawn shop's door. In an attempt to find 'Kamen Rider Wizard' there, Rias and the rest travelled around half an hour and finally found the exact address.

As they stood in front of the door, Rias took a deep breath and opened the door to the Pawn shop. "Hello." Rias said as she and the rest entered the shop and closed the door behind them. As Rias and the rest entered, they began looking around the Pawn shop. There were lots of antiques and old items, all of them in perfect condition.

"Welcome." Said Wajima as he stood up from his chair to greet the just-entered customers. "How may I help you?"

Rias took a look at the man in front of them, examining him. He was a middle-aged man with short black/brown hair and brown eyes. His face was all wrinkled up from his age. He was wearing a white shirt under a multicolored vest. He was wearing black pants with brown dress shoes. Without staring at him for too long, Rias answered the man's question.

"We are searching for a person named Hyoudou Issei." Rias replied. "We were told that he lives here."

"Are you friends of his?" Wajima asked them. "He didn't tell me that somebody would look for him."

"Ehm, yes, yes we are." Rias replied. "But we do know each other. We'd like to talk with him if possible."

"He's not here right now." Wajima said. "Should I tell him that you were looking for him?"

Just as Rias was about to answer, however; a blonde girl came down the stairs that were leading to the second floor of the Pawn shop. "Wajima-san, I'm ready with-" The blonde girl then looked towards Rias and the rest and stopped right at the spot where she was. Rias and the rest looked towards the blonde girl, inspecting her.

The girl in question was short, with green eyes and long blonde hair, flowing all the way down to her back. She was dressed in a short white dress and white boots with some black straps in X-pattern.

"Oh, right." Wajima said to the girl in question. "Thank you, Asia."

The blonde girl, Asia, was currently staring at the group of four that just came in through the door.

The first person was a girl with long crimson hair and blue eyes with a buxom body. (Rias) She was wearing a uniform, consisting of a white long button-down shirt with black vertical linings, black ribbon on the collar, black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

The second person was a girl with long black hair, tied into a long pony tail which was almost reaching the ground. She had violet eyes and buxom body, just like the crimson-haired girl, with the exception of her chest which was a bit bigger than the crimson-haired girl's. She was wearing the same uniform. (Akeno)

The third person was a short, cute girl with a short white hair, that reached a little below her shoulders. Her hair also had two long bangs going in front of her face. She had a petite body and big hazel eyes. She was wearing the same uniform, but without the shoulder cape. (Koneko)

The fourth person was a tall, handsome blonde boy with blue eyes. His uniform consisted of a black blazer with white outlines, white dress shirt with black highlights, black dress pants and brown dress shoes. (Kiba)

Asia kept on inspecting them until she realized that she have been inspecting them for too long. Not wanting to be rude, she stopped with this activity and, instead, welcomed them into the Pawn shop.

"I-I'm sorry for the late greetings. Welcome!" Asia greeted them as she bowed her head down. "How may we help you today?"

"As we were explaining, we're searching for a person called Issei Hyoudou." Rias replied.

"Ah, I see." The blonde girl replied. "Well, Issei-san is currently not home."

"I see." Rias sighed. "Do you have any idea when will he return?"

"No, I'm sorry." Asia replied with a shake of her head.

Wajima decided to step in the conversation. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you searching Issei for?"

"I'm pretty sure you're aware of his powers and abilities, you are his family after all." Rias replied. "We're… Interested in his magic and him being a 'Kamen Rider'."

Wajima and Asia didn't respond. They were at loss of words currently. Whenever Issei saved a Gate, they usually parted ways and didn't see each other again. But these people… These people wanted to learn the secret about Issei. Wajima and Asia have never seen such a thing.

"W-Why would you be interested in that?" Wajima asked them. "Th-The power of his is unknown. Y-You should know that it's best if we stay far away from the unknown."

"It is unknown to most people, yes." Rias replied. "But, you see, we ourselves are pretty familiar with it. I won't go too much into detail on that however."

"So you _do_ know that magic is real?" Wajima asked Rias.

"Indeed." Rias replied. "But we're interested in the one that Hyoudou Issei uses. We've never seen magic from such a type."

"Type?" Wajima asked curiously. "Please explain."

"It's pretty simple, really." Rias began. "The entities he fought… They were only harmed from his magic. We attempted to use our own magic, but to no avail. He somehow used some sort of magic that worked on them. We'd like to learn more about it." Wajima frowned.

"Please take my advice right now – Do not go too deep into this." Wajima said. "You will regret it, believe me."

"Please, understand us. We simply wish to learn more about it. That's all." The blonde boy (Kiba) said from behind Rias and Akeno.

"No matter how dangerous, I want to know about it." Rias said. "I want to learn about it and use it against these creatures, roaming around in my territory."

"I ask you to reconsider." Wajima said. "This power really is-"

"I understand that is dangerous, but we're desperate for it right now." Rias replied. The next sentence that came out of her mouth however, surprised even her. "Hyoudou Issei is lucky to be able to use such kind of magic." As she heard this, the blonde girl gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Rias, hearing this come out of her mouth, took a step back in regret of her poor choice of words.

After a brief silence, the blonde girl spoke up. "Please, don't ever say that to Issei-san."

"Excuse me?" Rias asked the blonde girl quietly.

"Issei-san and I…" The blonde girl began. "We were Gates. It was six months ago, on the day of that eclipse. We were kidnapped…" While telling her story to Rias, the memories began playing in the blonde girl's head.

{[Scene Break]}

* * *

 _{[Flashback Start]}_

 _On a remote island, not too far away from Japan, multiple people were looking up at the beautiful blue sky while a solar eclipse was occurring. The moon was currently moving, working its way to block the Sun's rays of light and warmth._

 _The time came. The moon was blocking the sun completely. It was a beautiful full sonar eclipse. Although a rarely seen, but beautiful phenomenon, this certain phenomenon would turn out to be a massacre, involving_ almost _all of the people on the remote island._

 _As the moon was blocking the Sun's rays, the ground beneath the people suddenly began shaking and cracking violently. Glowing red cracks appeared all over the island's surface, right below the people's feet. As the cracks appeared, all the people suddenly began screaming in pain, as their bodies began to break with purple glowing cracks appearing all over their bodies._

"We were used in a ritual to create more Phantoms." The blonde girl said while all the memories were playing in her head. "Many innocent people were forced into despair. They were killed by the creation of their Phantoms."

 _Among the people on the island was Issei Hyoudou. He was looking at the solar eclipse expectantly, waiting to see this spectacular phenomenon. As the Sun was hid behind the moon however, Issei's eyes began glowing as purple cracks appeared all over his body. He fell on his knees as purple, transparent dragon wings appeared from his back._

 _The pain Issei was going through was hellish. He didn't want to die however. He didn't want to_ lose hope. _"I…" He muttered to himself. He then raised his head to look towards the solar eclipse, raising his hand towards it. "I…!" He muttered louder this time. The pain was getting almost unbearable._

 _Issei clenched his arm into a fist, still staring at the eclipse. He still had hope, didn't he? He never lost it. He knew it. He wasn't going to give in to the despair. Something miraculous happened then._

 _The purple cracks on Issei's body, all of them, began glowing in bright yellow color. His whole body began glowing in the same blinding yellow light._

"But Issei-san was able to force down his Phantom back inside." The blonde haired girl explained while the memories were still playing in her head.

 _The light radiating from Issei's body was getting brighter and brighter. The light soon engulfed the whole island. The blinding light didn't allow anybody to see what exactly is going on. All the newborn Phantoms hid from the light, terrified of its energy._

 _Eventually, the light died out. The eclipse ended and the blue light sky returned as the sun glowed over the remote island. Issei found himself laying on the ground. His jacket was ripped off at several places and had burns all over it._

 _Issei tried to stand up from the ground, only to find out that his body felt weak. When he heard a sound behind him however, his instincts took over. Tiredness or his body's weakness were not factors slowing him down now. He immediately got on his feet and looked behind him, only to see… A monster._

 _It was very human-like, but it was not human. In that, Issei was certain. The monster had green body, covered in scales. On its wrists and ankles there was a light silver armor. Its head had only one, big orange eye. On each side and the top of its head there were horns, which were making the monster look much more threatening._

 _The monster stared at Issei for a bit. Then it clenched its fist and jumped towards Issei, hand prepared to punch him. Issei immediately covered his face with his hands, attempting to protect himself from the monster's punch._

 _Just as the monster was about to punch Issei, a red, flaming 'Magic Circle' appeared before Issei, guarding him from the monster. The monster was pushed back to the ground with smoke coming out of its body as if it was just burned._

 _The monster growled once and then ran off. Issei stared at it with his mouth slightly open in shock. What was this? Why did it look like this? Was it there because of the eclipse? Issei had lots of questions in his head. He was confused and scared. He was left alone on a remote island. Who knew if there were any more monsters nearby? What if they tried to attack him as well?_

 _"You held on to hope in the face of despair and survived." A voice was suddenly heard from behind Issei. He quickly turned around towards the source of the voice and was met with an unusual sight._

 _There was a man, dressed in a long, white, hooded trench coat, complete with a white full body suit and white boots. The person's hands were covered with black gloves. On his wrists and ankles there were black bands._

 _The shoulders of the person in question were clad in a white armor with golden outlines. On the person's waist was a silver belt with a hand in the middle of it, which had a silver buckle around a hand ornament with red outlines. (Basically, similar to Issei's, but with red outlines.) On either side of his chest he had chains that had lots of rings on them. The person also wore a helmet._

 _The helmet was in oval shape, representing a human head and had a silver line around it. On the either sides of the helmet, there were silver lines that were passing through the front part of the helmet, forming two trapezoid forms, indicating where the eyes of the person wearing it were. The front side of the helmet looked like as if made of topaz._

 _The trench coat's hood was covering the upper part of the helmet, forming a weird shape at the top of the masked person's head. It looked like as if the hood was a part of the helmet and it couldn't be taken down._

 _The masked man was also carrying a girl in his hands. The girl had long blonde hair and wore a simple white dress. The girl seemed to be asleep in the man's hand as she made no movement whatsoever._

 _The man began walking towards Issei with the girl still in his hands. As he got close enough to Issei, he handed him the girl and Issei gently took her into his hands, being careful not to wake her up. Issei then kneeled down on the ground with the girl still in his hands and looked towards the masked man._

 _"You have gained the potential to become a Wizard." The man said to Issei._

 _"A wizard?" Issei asked him. "What do you mean with this?"_

 _The man didn't answer. He simply made a movement with his hand, opening up an orange 'Magic Circle' next to him and pulling out a silver buckle out of it. The buckle had the same ornament on the belt that he had, but with yellow outlines instead of red ones. He threw the buckle at Issei and Issei caught it._

 _"It's the only way to fight the Phantoms." The man explained. Issei looked at the buckle, and then back at the man, only to see the man holding out his hand towards Issei. He had two rings in his hand – one red and one gray. Both of them looked like a helmet similar and yet different to the helmet that the masked man had._

 _Issei reached out with his hand and took the rings from the man._

 _{[Flashback End]}_

* * *

{[Scene Break]}

"Only Issei-san and I survived." The blonde girl said as the memories stopped playing in her head. "I lost my memory from before that day and Issei-san became a Wizard. He vowed to never let anyone be sacrificed to the Phantoms ever again. That's why he puts his life on the line. That's why… Please never say this in front of Issei-san."

Rias and the rest stared at the blonde girl with shocked expressions. The tragedy mentioned in Issei's file was not the only thing he had to go through… Issei has suffered a lot, but from his suffering came hope. Hope for humanity. Hope for everyone. Rias now realized this. So, after she realized it, she did the one thig she thought it would be appropriate:

"I'm sorry." Rias apologized. "I didn't know what Hyoudou Issei went through. I apologize for my words."

The blonde girl didn't respond. She just nodded with a sad smile. She then looked at Rias' right hand and saw an 'Engage' ring on her middle finger. She knew who put it on her and she knew why. Rias was a Gate and Issei destroyed her Phantom, the being inside of her that would tear her apart once she lose hope. Probably that's also the reason why was Rias searching for Issei. To thank him? To ask him about the situation they were put in? The blonde girl didn't know.

Rias noticed that the girl was staring at her right hand. Curious, she looked at her right hand and noticed the ring that Issei put on her. Why was she still wearing it? Did she just simply forget to remove it? Rias didn't know. However, seeing it on her hand gave her a feeling of comfort and safety. As if she would be safe from any danger for as long as she wore it.

While staring at the ring, Rias and the rest heard a loud noise from outside the Pawn Shop. It sounded much like a motorcycle steering and parking nearby the Pawn Shop's entrance. Then they heard footsteps and a light voice coming from outside.

The person then opened the door, keeping up with his monologue as he entered. "…can't believe a Phantom would just disappear without a trace…" The person said, finishing his monologue as he entered the Pawn Shop. Rias and the rest turned towards the person in question.

The person was a boy, which had a white/gray hair and red-coloured eyes. The front half of his hair fell on the upper part of his face, forming a couple spiky bangs. The other half was a little longer and it pointed backwards. The hair's ends were spiky as well. He was dressed in a simple paired of blue jeans, red T-shirt and black jacket with hood.

Rias and her group's eyes widened in recognition. The boy that just entered the Pawn Shop was Issei. Hyoudou Issei, 'Kamen Rider Wizard'.

Issei took two steps forward closing the door behind him and looking up, noticing the group of people standing in the Pawn Shop.

"Ah, welcome back, Issei." Wajima greeted Issei.

"Welcome back, Issei-san." The blonde girl greeted him.

"Ah, hey there Wajima-san, Asia." Issei greeted Wajima and the blonde girl, whose name was revealed to be Asia, back. Issei then took a look at Rias and her group of people. Issei stared at them for a couple of seconds until realization finally hit him. "You guys!" Issei almost yelled at Rias and the rest.

"Do you know them?" Wajima asked Issei. "They came a couple of minutes ago asking to meet you."

"I don't really _know_ them, I met them yesterday." Issei replied. "A Phantom was attacking them and trying to force them into despair."

"Excuse me, miss." The blonde girl, Asia, called out to Rias. "You were a Gate, right?" Rias didn't hesitate to reply.

"I don't know what a Gate is, but the monster from yesterday called me one." Rias replied.

"Due to Hyoudou Issei's efforts, however she is no longer a Gate." Akeno said and turned towards Issei. "At least that's what he told us."

"I'm really confused right now…" Issei said as he scratched the back of his head. "What were you searching me for?"

"We would like to get some information from you." Rias explained simply. "It's the first time we've ever heard of 'Kamen Riders' and 'Phantoms', so we hoped that you could shed some light on that situation."

"You came all the way here just for that?" Issei asked amused. "You do realize that you could have just checked the Internet for that sort of thing, right?"

Hearing this, Rias and the rest of her group looked at each other for a brief moment and then facepalmed themselves, amused by their own stupidity. Rias and Akeno checked all the books they had, asked around important people, even went as far as getting Rias' best friend – Sona, into this… They have forgotten something far more superior though… The Internet.

"You… You're not for real right?" Issei asked as he facepalmed himself as well. "Y-You gotta be joking…" With a long sigh, Issei removed his hand from his face and looked at Rias and her group again.

"Okay, I'm sure it was a long trip to here…" Issei began. "It'd be a shame just making you go back for nothing… Take seats around and make yourself comfortable. It's quite a long story…" Issei said as he went and took a seat on one of the couches, laying across a small wooden table. He then turned towards the blonde girl, Asia.

"Asia, will you make tea for us, please?" Issei asked her kindly.

"Of course, Issei-san." Asia nodded. Before she could go to the kitchen however, Akeno stopped her.

"Let me help you." Akeno said as she went to Asia and they both began walking towards the kitchen.

"While we wait, please take a seat." Issei said to Rias and the remaining of her group. Rias nodded and went to sit on the couch with the short white-haired girl (Koneko) and the tall blonde boy (Kiba) standing behind the couch. Issei thought it was a bit weird but didn't question it.

While waiting for Akeno and Asia to return, questions were circling through Rias' head. She was curious. She was confused. She wanted answers. Who exactly was Issei? _What_ exactly was Issei? Why was his magic hurting the Phantoms, but Rias' not. What were Phantoms? Who created them? For what purpose? This was just a small part of the questions, circling around Rias' mind.

Sitting on the couch and staring at Issei, Rias had many thoughts in her head. She aslo had many questions and she was desperate to hear them answered.

 _'Just who are you, Hyoudou Issei?'_ Rias asked herself.

{[Scene End]}

* * *

 **Well, that's about it this chapter folks! Long wait, I know, but writing this was quite a challenge. Don't get me wrong, it's not like it was too hard to write or something, I just had a lot of obstacles in my way. Namely – school.**

 **Life is really rough and I'm getting back into my teeny edgy phase, where I'm constantly depressed and hate everyone. Mostly myself. Don't worry though, it's not serious and I'm completely okay! Also, when I say 'I hate everyone' I don't mean ya guys. I love every single one of you. Even you flamers! Writing a flame review on my story not only proves that you at least know that I'm here, but also gives me a nice laugh. Thank you guys. :^)**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this not-so-short chapter. I really do. If you guys enjoyed, then please consider following/favorite this story. Reviews are welcome as well!**

 **Also, if you notice any kind of mistake in my story – please note me. I rarely go through my stories, mainly because I don't spot such details due to my level of English. Your help will be greatly appreciated.**

 **Again, I would like to remind you guys of my Discord server. It's not based around my stories or anything, I just created it to have fun with you guys. You know, talking about stuff, sharing some music, talking about anime, stuff like that. If any of you would like to join, here's the link: discord . gg/JPAUaK5** **(I have to type it like this due to FF censoring links…).  
So if you guys want to come over, please do! I'll welcome you with open arms!**

 **Also, for the people that are eagerly awaiting for my other story, 'Issei Hyoudou, the Neko Dragon' to be updated – Do not worry. I might take some time updating it, but I have not given up on it. I doubt I will anytime soon. Just keep your eyes open, once I'm done with the chapter, I'll post it.**

 **I'd like to thank my Beta's for this story – the Composcreator, randomhairz and Legend of the Divine One. This chapter will be easier to read thanks to the efforts of these guys! Lots of love for ya peeps!**

 **I guess that's about it! I wish you all guys good day/night and all the best wishes!**

 ** _'Fear? Ah, you mean that one thing that trips you over on your way to success?'  
\- forrcross_**

 ** _'Stay awesome!'_** ** _  
\- Xeroz/Xerozzuro_**


End file.
